


Infinity War Alternative Endings (prompt list)

by HayashiYuri



Series: IW Alternative Endings [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayashiYuri/pseuds/HayashiYuri
Summary: It's a list of prompts for all the different Infinity War theorized endings. I'll expand them into a full length fanfic when I actually have the time.





	Infinity War Alternative Endings (prompt list)

**Author's Note:**

> The language used is terrible and I apologise for that. But please bear with it for a couple more days when I've time to reorganise the list and write at least one of them into a full length fic. The list will still be there on the first page as a reminder.

  * Tesseract is fake. Loki used Casket of Ancient Winters as subs to Tesseract given to Thanos. Kept the space stone. Fake his death and used the space stone to save himself and Thor when Statesmen exploded. But was separated with Thor when using space stone (that’s why thor still alive)



 

  * Infinity war over, Thanos lost and had to give up the infinity gauntlet. Thor got Strange to go back to time, getting Loki back from Statesmen. With the help of Guardians to the location where Thanos attacked them. Loki was revived and they left the Statesmen during sun rise, when the sun shines again.



 

  * Loki was killed by Thanos, but was resurrected by Chaos (a powerful entity) and was named as an agent of Chaos. Went to Earth and lend his newly given power to Thor. Together with Thor’s Stormbreaker, they managed to track Thanos down at Titan, and killed him. All dusted deaths were reversed.



 

  * Infinity War scene happened. Loki was strangled by Thanos, and he faked his death by leaving a small part of his soul protected somewhere else. When Statesmen exploded, Thor was pushed to outer space and was picked up by Guardians. Loki’s body was left there, but his hidden godhood as the God of Fire was activated when his soul is at its weakest. The explosion triggered the dormant power and he managed to absorb the shock and fire from the explosion. He didn’t die but was weak due to his rebirth and also quite lost. The God of Fire x have built-in GPS. He found Thor after the IW half-population wipeout and save the day.



 

  * IW happened and he died. Loki met Odin and Frigga at Valhalla. His death was deemed noble enough for the entry. But Heimdall was there and told everything to Odin and Frigga who x want Loki to stay dead. They said it’s not his time. Odin also admit he kept some of Loki’s power locked in his own body using Loki’s power. That’s why Loki’s new power was not unlocked when Odin died. He taught Loki how to unlock his hidden power. Loki then became the God of Fire and God of Chaos, both godhood to strong for a young god, hence Odin locked his power. His new power allowed him to have unlimited power (God of Chaos is one of the ancient god) and Heimdall sent him back to the living with the last of his power. Heimdall x exist anymore due to that so Loki os determined to avenge everyone.



 

  * Another Valhalla scene, and Loki was there. He loved Valhalla, where everyone loves him (no burden, no judgement) and Frigga is there. Odin was honest with him because Valhalla x allow lies. But then suddenly people are missing in Valhalla. They started disappearing but still chill. Until Odin (guardian of Valhalla) said that should not happened to people in Valhalla because it’s eternity, everyone panicked. It got worse when Odin and Frigga disappeared and so is Volstagg and Hogun. Fandral, Heimdall and Loki was left (and half population) so they are determined to save the day. Hela appeared (set her as Asgardian so can stay becuz Odin wants to repent his sins with his children) and told them she has enough power to revive someone to the living. As the goddess of death, she has the right but has no means to send them back to Earth. Cue Heimdall and his power. Boom. Loki back on Earth and he is pissed.



 

  * IW happened. Thor, dejected, used Stormbreaker to go to Valhalla, wanting to claim the soul lost to Hela and Thanos. He found all the Asgardians (Hela included..?) and sacrificed his immortality and another eye to resurrect everyone. Hela, Odin, Loki, Frigga and Thor teamed up with the remaining Avengers to stop Thanos.



 

  * Captain Marvel was requested to help. Thor and the remaining Avengers planned with her to stop Thanos. She offered to send 1 person back in time to change history. Tony was sent back in time during Avengers 1 because he is the most cool-headed and knows the most about the Infinity Stones. He intercepted Loki’s capture on the Helicarrier and told him he knew about Thanos and was from the future. Loki was skeptical but smart. He choose to believe in Tony and destroy the Tesseract and the Mind Stone. (Vision was created via Loki’s magic after the event) That stopped Thanos from collecting all the infinity stones and restart the timeline. Only Loki and Captain Marvel knew what happened. Loki was pardoned with the help from Captain Marvel and helped destroy the Ether before Jane Foster found it. Collector still have the power stone but was given more protection by Grandmaster after he was informed of the situation. Soul Stone was left hidden (no one knows where except Gamora but Captain Marvel erases her memories) and Time Stone is destroyed by Captain Marvel, not wanting Thanos to go back to time to get the Stones back.



 

  * IW over and they stopped Thanos. Thor pestered Strange to let him see the past, giving him chance to visit Asgard before Hela happened. When there (Pre-Thor 1), Thor decided to not go back to present time, using Stormbreaker to cut of his tie with the present time and choose to forever live in his own memory, where all Asgardians are still alive and Loki is still beside him.



 

  * IW happened but Valkyrie and Sif alive. They found Thor and was angry at Thor giving up after the event. They said Loki will x want to see him so dejected. When Captain Marvel came to change the past, Tony and Thor fought to go back to time, both wanting to save Loki (Thorki and frostiron woohoo). Tony was choosen because Thor is needed to be with the remaining Asgardians because Tony knows he has to sacrifice his soul to go back to time. He knew about this so x want Thor to go because he thinks Thor is more needed. At the past, Tony spent his time with Loki the prisoner as much as he can, gaining his trust and plotting to kill Thanos. Loki was kept on Earth and managed to get the Ether before Jane. Malekeith was stopped with the help of Thor, Loki and Tony (IW ver.). When Thanos came, Tony was more prepared with better weapons and knowledge about the future (Tchalla, and some events still happened). So Thanos was stopped rather easy (x collect all stones, some are destroyed) but Tony sacrificed himself in the final blow, re-enacting his stunt in Battle of New York. Loki upset because he likes Tony during their plotting. When Captain Marvel (has IW memories)told Loki and Thor about Tony’s decision in the future, Loki decided to mourn Tony and Thor promised to stay with Loki. Thorki happened but very very slowly.



**Author's Note:**

> They're all somewhat my theories or my take on some popular fan theories. Feel free to grab one or two to fill it, just message me about it. :D


End file.
